


Sleep it Off

by BlackIris



Series: Steve Rogers 100th Birthday [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Steve Rogers 100th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompt: 13:8, Miscellaneous Prompts: Fresh Sheets





	Sleep it Off

**Author's Note:**

> Final installment for SR100BCW! So naturally, I needed to make it some Steve Fluffyness. Happy 4th to those who celebrate!

Steve shuffles through the apartment, his duffle abandoned by the front door. Parts of his uniform are scattered on his trek to the bedroom. Shield propped against a door frame. His helmet here. His gloves there and there. Boots kicked off half way down the hall.

What little energy he has left drives him forward toward the soft comfort and warm of seeing Darcy again.

He stops at the foot of the bed, exhaustion taking over as he topples onto the bedding, a low groan ripples from his throat, causing Darcy to stir.

“What time is it?” Darcy rubs at her eyes, while reaching for her glasses on the night stand.

“Zero four hundred.” Steve mumbles into the bedding. “Give or take my sanity.”

Darcy chuckles, looking to the clock. “That means it’s your birthday, birthday boy.”

“No.” He grumbles.

“Yes. And I’m glad you’re home.” Darcy chortles, fingers combing through his greasy, dirty hair. “Happy Birthday Baby.”

“Can’t I just sleep it off?”

“No, you can’t sleep it off. We have Tony’s party later tonight.”

“That’s tonight?”

“Much later, yeah. It starts at 8pm.” Darcy hums. “In the meantime, how about I drag you into the shower and then we can sleep off the morning of your birthday, yeah?”

“Shower time?” Steve lifts his head, smirk evident through the dirt streaked across his face, his eyes, red from lack of sleep, sparkle.

“Shower time.” She giggles.

“With you?” Steve’s boyish grin returns. “That’s more handleable.”

“Yes, shower time with me. I just changed the sheets and whatever it is that you’ve tracked into this house is not also being tracked into the bed.”

Darcy arches a playful brow at him as he crawls up the bed towards her.

He hovers over her, “Suppose, we should get me cleaned up then, huh.”

“Most definitely.”

Steve lowers his head to hers, pressing his lips to hers in a soft but needy kiss.

The world fades away as the kiss becomes more desperate, more heated.

“Steve. Shower. Now.” Darcy manages to say between kisses.

Steve sits up, pulling her with him.

“Yes, Ma’am.”


End file.
